Five Nights At Freddy's
by DoubleSGamer
Summary: Mike Schmidt found a job at the Freddy Fazbear's s a "magical place where kids and grown-ups alike,where fantasy and fun come to life."But Mike doesn't know the horrors that will happen to him at night.
1. Chapter 1

It all started when I was looking for jobs on the newspaper,and then I saw it. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria-the night guard. At least it has the highest pay. Sighing, I called the number.

"Hello?''a man asked,

"Hi,I'm looking for a job as the night guard at your Pizzeria..."

"Sure,you're hired,whatever. Your new week starts next Monday.I'll meet you at 11:30,and for the later nights,you'll have to come at twelve,midnight.I'll explain everything when I see you there."

Finally.A job.


	2. Chapter 2

-Next Monday=11:30-

I arrived at the Pizzeria at 11:30,and a man greeted me at the door. You're here. Your job is to keep an eye on the animatronics using the security cameras. But don't use all the power. Electricity's expensive,you know? Oh! And good luck...you'll need it." What the heck did he mean by that?! He lead me to my was a table,and on it,there was a fan,a drink,some scrunched up paper,a phone,my security cameras and...a really creepy cupcake that I think is made of plastic. On the walls,there were posters and really bad drawings of this restaurant and the animatronics. I sat down on my chair as he left and started flipping through the the phone rang. I ignored it and continued looking at the cameras.


	3. Chapter 3

" Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death..."WHAT?DEATH? "...has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay..."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander around a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh ...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87." THE BITE?! "Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" What have I gotten myself into?  
"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask,heh. Y-Yeah,they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey,first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh,check those cameras,and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright,good night."

Oh my god,why did I even want to get this job? My heart pounded as I listened to his words,I quickly flipped through the cameras and I almost was died. Bonnie is gone.


	5. Chapter 5

I panicked and frantically checked the cameras,and there he was,staring at me through the cameras of the back room with his big black eyes. I stopped breathing,how come...? Then the camera signals were interrupted. I closed the security camera and opened it again. Bonnie was now in West Hall. I checked the show stage,Chica and Freddy was still there. Bonnie is coming closer and I am running out of power and I have no idea what I should do. I closed my eyes and breathed for a few seconds, and realized Bonnie is so close to my door! Oh no, what should I do,what should I do? Its 4 am only! Later,I checked the door lights and was right outside!I shut the door and checked Show Stage. The bird has taken flight.


	6. Chapter 6

There she was-glaring at me with her beak wide open,that is just creepy. Its 5 am but I doubt that I can survive the night. I checked the door lights and realized that Bonnie has left. And thats when I spotted something I didn't notice for a long time. I only have 2 percentage of power left! NO. NO. NO. Blackout. Then I saw Freddy's face appeared at the door and then Toreador March started playing. I didn't dare move, not one bit. Then, miracle happens! The bell rings for six o'clock- my shift is over! But I still have to come back tomorrow night. What should I do?


	7. Chapter 7

Well, I had to go back there didn't I? I'll get fired if I don't and even if I die, nobody cares! So, the guy that records message called again. I listened and this phone call was a lot quicker than the last one. He congratulated me on surviving my first night, and told me that Freddy and his "friends" becomes more active during the later nights. He also said that Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often and becomes more active during the dark, so its important that I don't use all my power. I know,I know. He told me I have to check on the Pirate Cove more often now. Something about the character being unique and is more active when not checking the camera often. Well, I certainly don't want that thing coming out of his cove! Where is Pirate Cove anyway? Then he just said a cheesy "Talk to you tomorrow! :D" and hung up. I hate this guy.

Then I finally found Pirate Cove, and there was a fox looking out of the curtains with his chin propped on his arm. Looks like he's wearing glasses. Heh. Well I'm leaving him alone for now. I checked and Bonnie and Chica has already left. Well... I guess checking the door lights are enough, I don't want to waste so much power.

After I few minutes I decided to check on Foxy again. He was gone. The Pirate Cove sign was replaced by a sign that says "IT'S ME". I quickly shut both doors and checked the cameras again. Foxy was SPRINTING down the West Hall! I flinched every time he bangs on the door. Then, the banging stopped, I checked and he was back inside Pirate Cove with the curtains shut.

I hear footsteps now, and checked the lights. Chica is right outside my window. I don't know why she always does that glare with her mouth open. Its really scary. Hurry up, six o'clock, six o'clock! _Ding Dong Ding Dong, Ding Dong Ding Dong_! YESSSSSSSS! Freddy, you'll never get me!


	8. Chapter 8

(Someone said my chapters were too short,so I will make them longer. I'm gonna let you guys vote, should I finish one night per chapter or do all FNAF 123(4) in this "book"?)

I went back to the pizzeria at 12, and plopped down on my seat. I'm not gonna let that Freddy get the best of me! Then, the Phone Guy calls me and I checked the cameras while he tells me more tips for surviving. "Hey, you're doing great! Most people don't last this long, I mean, you know. They usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they die," Yes you are. "T-That's not what I meant. Anyway, I better not take up too much of your time, things start getting real tonight." What do you mean "things start getting real" ?! I'm already under too much stress right now, and you tell me THINGS GET MORE REAL? "U-Uh, h-hey listen! I had an idea, if you happen to get caught and don't want to get stuffed into a Freddy suit, try playing dead. You know, go limp. Maybe they'll think you're and empty costume instead. Then again, if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work." EW! I do NOT want a metal skeleton stuffed up in me. "Yeah, never mind, scratch that. Its best just not to get caught. Um, okay, I'll leave you to it, see you on the flip side!" I'm telling you, this guy...Even though he gives me advice, not all of them are useful.

Anyway, I thought of a strategy. Its check left door light, check right door light, check Pirate Cove. Repeat. I think that should work. Just hope I don't use up the power though.

So I started doing the strategy slowly, just to conserve power. Left light, right light, Pirate Cove. Left light, right- HI CHICA! Shut the door, Pirate Cove. Repeat, repeat,repeat. I'm starting to get bored. Chica still hasn't left and I have 37 percent and its 4 am...Pirate Cove...GONE. Shut the right door ,check left light. Yes! Bye Chica! Foxy starts to pound on my door. "Go away..." I moaned. I'm so frustrated with the fox, everytime that thing pounds on my door, it takes away, like, 5 percent of my power. Keep calm and six o'clock! :D

I think I can do this so I just closed both doors and sat back on my chair. Sipping on my soda. When it was six o'clock, I got up from my chair and sighed. Do I really have to come baaaaack?


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for not updating for a long time! D: ps, i decided to do a little twist in the story

Night Four. I think we can make it. I sat down on the office chair just as the phone rang. I heard some loud banging while the Phone Guy was talking. I checked the lights but I didn't see anything. Hmmmm. Also, he sounded nervous. Like he's about to be in danger. He asked me to do a favor for him too, to check the suits and heads in the back room. Then I heard whining and groaning and Freddy's tune started playing. He just said and "Oh no." and I heard a loud scream and... I think he died.

So I did the same as usual, door light, door light, Pirate Cove. Until I heard a low ?What?I checked Show Stage. FREDDY IS GONE! Where is he? I looked everywhere. Then, I saw a pair of glowing white eyes in the background of the Party Room. Oh my god. Then a heard another laugh when I was just staring at the West Hall Corner, more like... A giggle. A girl's giggle. I put down my monitor and came face to face with a golden,limp bear. I panicked and accidentally flipped my monitor back up I peeked over the camera and saw that the...thing is gone.

Then I heard I voice outside my door, it sounds kinda like Chica' duh she's the only girl here, right? It was small and faint, but I can hear it..." _Help us...Open the door...Please..._ " Was she talking?


End file.
